Ecos do passado e lágrimas do sol
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Dois cavaleiros, uma missão e um amor combatido e negado. A última noite de Camus e Milo antes da Batalha das Doze Casas. One-shot.


**Ecos do passado e lágrimas do sol**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

Romance/ Angst – Yaoi

_**Agradecimentos:**__ A __**Athenas de Áries**__ pela perfeita e rápida betagem dessa fic, e que, além de tudo, me deu preciosas dicas para maior clareza do texto com paciência e carinho. Amiga, mais uma vez, muito obrigada, você foi uma Beta maravilhosa._

_**N.A**__. Essa fic está intimamente ligada com minha outra fic "A face do demônio" quem ler as duas verá a mesma perspectiva de angústia, assim como a mesma forma de narração._

_Boa leitura._

**Ecos do passado e lágrimas do sol**

A movimentação era grande aquela tarde no santuário, os boatos corriam, cavaleiros tolos seguidores de uma falsa deusa, adoradores cegos, os desafiariam em batalha.

O Mestre convocou uma reunião para avisar a respeito da futura invasão, vários cavaleiros de prata derrotados, o sangue sagrados dos defensores do santuário profanado, a raiva, a injustiça e o caos estabelecidos desde os confins da terra. Um manto de trevas novamente era jogando sobre o santuário e a paz estava ameaçada.

Teriam até o amanhecer do próximo dia. Deveriam estar preparados para o ataque da horda estrangeira vinda do distante oriente, porém, os Sagrados Cavaleiros de Ouro não se preocupavam com os adversários, eram fracos cavaleiros de bronze que perderam a honra ao resolverem seguir uma impostora. Eles seriam facilmente abatidos pela poderosa defesa do santuário, eles, os SAGRADOS CAVALEIROS DE OURO.

Mas, para alguns desses santos guerreiros, outras inquietações perturbavam a paz de seus espíritos, coisas talvez, impensáveis e que nunca deveriam ser pronunciadas, desconfianças, medo, instabilidade.

Milo era um desses cavaleiros. Sua cabeça girava confusa enquanto descia as escadas do templo do grande mestre, de volta a sua morada.

- Escorpião!

A voz grave e arrogante o chamou, contudo, ele continuou a descida. Não queria nem vê-lo e nem pensar nele naquele momento, concentração, precisava. Ansiava por paciência, necessária para que chegasse ao próximo dia.

- Olá, Aquário... – respondeu indiferente e não demorou muito para o companheiro estar ao seu lado.

- Parece-me preocupado, não posso acreditar que esteja assim por causa de meros cavaleiros de bronze. – como sempre a voz dele soou fria e levemente sarcástica.

- Na verdade, isso é o que menos me preocupa. – baixou o olhar continuando a descida.

- E o que seria então? Não é você que sempre faz piada de tudo?

- Não ouso verbalizar meus pensamentos.

- Nem mesmo pra mim? Pensei que fossemos amigos.

Milo não respondeu e continuou seu caminho, seu coração estava estranhamente pesado e começava a suspeitar que alguma coisa estava muito errada: as constantes conversas com o mestre; o exílio de Mu; a missão secreta de Aiolia; o sumiço de Saga. Sua mente tentava entender, mas sempre que pensava nessas coisas, mergulhava num abismo escuro. Tudo estava tenso e confuso.

- Milo?

"Meu nome" pensou. O companheiro raramente o chamava assim em público ou mesmo a sós; parou, aquilo merecia atenção.

- Sim, Aquário?

- Acho que deveríamos falar sobre essa batalha.

- Não será uma batalha, Camus, - disse com desdém – será um massacre ou você está com medo de meros cavaleiros de bronze?

- Só queria conversar, mas já que está de mau humor, esquece!

O aquariano passou por ele e voltou a descer as escadas, o vento balançava a capa presa a armadura, enquanto seus passos graciosos e imponentes se tornavam mais distantes.

Milo o seguia com o olhar.

Vozes do passado ecoaram em sua mente, lembranças de épocas de paz.

_-"Eu sempre soube que você seria o dono da armadura de aquário"._

_-"Confesso que cheguei a duvidar que conseguisse a de escorpião, você sempre foi muito impulsivo"._

_-"O que importa é que estamos juntos outra vez..."_

Ficou um tempo assim, olhando o amigo caminhar. O aperto no peito se fez insuportável, presságio? Ele pensou.

Queria correr atrás dele como, tantas vezes, o fez na infância, mas agora não eram mais crianças brincando naquelas ruínas, agora eram sagrados cavaleiros e viviam pela Deusa e pelo Mestre.

_-"Camiiiii! Volta aqui, onde você está? consegui um vinho pra nós dois!"_

_-"Milo, você não tem jeito, esquece-te que não podemos beber hoje? Amanhã teremos que nos apresentar..."_

_-"Então não bebe, seu bobo, eu bebo, você me beija e bebe nos meus lábios..."_

_-"Seu pervertido!"._

As vozes do passado se tornavam mais forte a cada dia, as lembranças se faziam vivas como se somente elas fossem perdurar depois de tudo...

Quando o amigo sumiu do seu campo de visão, ele resolveu voltar para o seu templo e isso significava passar por quatro casas. Poderia, caso quisesse, utilizar a passagem secreta, mas não quis - presságio ou agouro – não estava com humor para encontrar ninguém.

Acontecimentos passados brincavam de oscilar em sua mente: a noite da fuga de Aioros, sua morte, a dor, a solidão e quão lúgubre se tornaram aquelas ruínas.

Vozes do passado não o deixavam esquecer e nem se concentrar...

_-"Aioros volte aqui! Ufa! Ele é muito rápido, só você pode pega-lo, Shura, você ele deixa!"_

_-"Ah, Saga, vai você, a você ele respeita..."_

Brincadeiras e sonhos de um tempo que não voltaria.

Entrou na casa de capricórnio e encontrou seu guardião de joelhos, em frente a sua armadura, no centro do templo. Parecia meditar e por esse motivo, Escorpião resolveu passar sem pedir permissão, mas para seu desespero, presságio ou agouro, ouviu a voz do espanhol e estancou o passo.

- Você vê, Milo? Aproxime-se e olhe pra mim – pediu ele, a voz calma e rígida como sempre, elegante e ferina como sua excalibur.

Milo se aproximou, parando bem próximo, o capricorniano ergueu a cabeça e lhe mostrou as mãos.

- Eu tenho sangue nas mãos, Milo, você pode ver? Você pode ver como eu vejo?

- Eu não vejo nada em suas mãos, Shura, nada. – respondeu incomodado.

- Eu sonho com ele todas das noites, todas! E se... E se tudo que eu fiz... E se tudo... E se ele tivesse razão?

- Não ouse dizer tal coisa! – Milo se ajoelhou segurando o rosto do amigo – Ele era um traidor, você fez o que tinha que fazer, qualquer um de nós o faria, não ouse questionar isso ou eu mesmo o mato agora!

- Eu... eu ouço a voz dele... Ouço o tempo todo. Por Atena! Eu o amava, eu o amava e o matei!

Milo não sabia o que dizer, Shura era exemplo de segurança, tranqüilidade e força. Agora parecia frágil, deixando seus sentimentos fluírem, dando vazão a todas as suas dúvidas escondidas; as coisas realmente estavam estranhas no santuário de Atena. O Escorpião mirou a noite que descia seu manto de trevas no horizonte escondendo à tarde ensolarada mais não menos funesta.

Não bastasse todas as suas próprias dúvidas, ainda acontecia aquele encontro que preenchia ainda mais seu coração de incertezas.

- Milo... e se ele... – Shura segurou as mãos do escorpiano – E se ele... estivesse...

- Shura, pare! Por Atena! Você precisa estar bem! Amanhã, eles estarão aqui, não podemos duvidar nem da Deusa e nem do Mestre!

O Capricorniano respirou fundo e tirou os joelhos do chão.

- Estarei pronto, estarei pronto por ela, Escorpião, só pela Deusa. – disse. A voz recuperando a firmeza e força de sempre. Milo quase acreditou que o homem de minutos atrás foi apenas uma alucinação de sua mente confusa e que agora sim, via o cavaleiro sagrado de capricórnio.

Ele deixou a décima casa, pensando na batalha que viria e passando pelas outras casas rapidamente. Camus não estava no seu templo, melhor assim, não queria pensamentos e lembranças tolas naquele momento. Concentração, precisava.

"Que ao menos a honra e a gloria nos brinde" pensou entrando no seu próprio templo.

"Mas por que estou pensando nisso? São falsários, são meros cavaleiros inferiores, eu não tenho que ter receio algum."

As vozes se tornaram sonhos...

_- "Sagrados cavaleiros, é missão de vocês protegerem a terra, o Santuário e a Deusa sem hesitar"._

_O Velho mestre falava suavemente por trás da máscara aos recém-chegados cavaleiros de ouro._

_- "As suas vidas, não mais lhes pertencem; sirvam a Deusa e sirvam com honra e bondade, um cavaleiro deve saber que ao vestir uma sagrada armadura extinguem-se seus direitos, restando somente o dever de proteger os inocentes, a terra e a Deusa, é para isso que vocês viverão de agora em diante"._

_- "Um cavaleiro jura bravura, sua espada defende os oprimidos, seu poder protege os fracos, seu coração só possui virtudes, sua palavra só diz a verdade, sua fúria destrói o mal. Seu dever é ser justo e valente na guerra, e leal em tempos de paz; reto em ações, piedoso em sentimentos e amorosos com os seus companheiros. Que assim sejam todos vocês".*_

O mestre voltou a sentar-se no trono e então os chamou um a um para que lhe prestassem reverência_**:**_

_-" Vocês são os responsáveis por fazer verdadeiras essas minhas palavras, sirvam com honra ao Santuário e a Deusa"._

Vozes. Vozes ao vento de um passando não tão distante. Por que tudo parecia transformado? Uma bruma escura e estranha parecia cobrir cada ato do mestre, o sol não brilhava mais como antes. Parecia derramar lágrimas quentes sobre a estátua de Athena.

Era noite e Milo olhava o céu do jardim de sua morada. Sentiu o cosmos de Mu chegar ao santuário. Por que depois de tanto tempo? Será que também ele, banido pelo mestre, voltava para lutar contra a horda vinda do Japão? Tudo era silêncio e treva.

Acendeu o último cigarro do maço.

- E se eu morrer amanhã? - murmurou pra si, tragando e soltando a fumaça no ar.

- Insônia, Escorpião?

Virou-se surpreendido ao ouvir o outro cavaleiro que estava parado à entrada do jardim com duas taças de vinho nas mãos. Ele vestia uma túnica longa e seus cabelos balançavam sob a brisa noturna, algo sobrenatural, pareceu Camus aos seus olhos.

- É melhor a insônia que o pesadelo... – tornou Milo apagando o cigarro na mureta e aceitando a taça, provando o líquido vermelho e doce.

O aquariano deu uma olhada no jardim e se recostou no muro, também experimentando seu vinho.

- Senti seu cosmo e percebi que você está inquieto.

- E por isso veio? – perguntou o escorpiano, hostil.

- Não tenho bons pressentimentos...

Milo deu um sorriso zombeteiro, fugindo dos olhos frios que desnudavam sua alma.

- Por Zeus, Aquário, pare com isso!

- Eu queria apenas dizer que... - Camus começou embaraçado – Caso... Aconteça alguma coisa...

- Sobreviva Aquário, você sobreviverá, sempre sobrevivemos, somos os mais fortes. – cortou, impedindo que palavras mais importantes fossem ditas, palavras que o deixasse ainda mais perturbado.

- Milo...

"Zeus, meu nome de novo! Não, não, eu não quero ouvir, isso é tão raro, por que hoje ele não para de repetir meu nome?" O coração do escorpiano se comprimia e batia cada vez mais forte em seu peito, mas ele tentava se manter frio, impassível como deveria ser um cavaleiro.

- Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo... – cortou novamente o escorpiano – Você nunca se perguntou por que Mu rejeitaria o próprio mestre?

- Não cabe a mim, fazer tal pergunta e não foi pra falar sobre isso que vim aqui! - irritou-se o ruivo com as tentativas de fuga do escorpiano. Por que justo ele? Ele que nunca fez questão de esconder, que o provocava e irritava até o seu limite, que não tinha pudor algum em lhe fazer os mais terríveis questionamentos, que desafiava todas as suas regras, por que ele fugia justo naquele momento?

Milo suspirou e baixou os olhos com um meio sorriso.

- E o que veio falar, Aquário? Peço que não seja nada que possa interferir na hora da batalha.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Sentimentos, sentimentos que, como você mesmo me disse tantas vezes, só atrapalham um cavaleiro... – terminou de beber o vinho e colocou a taça na mureta, Camus fez o mesmo e o encarou.

- E se amanhã for nosso último dia, Milo de Escorpião?

- Não será, pare de dizer bobagens! Você mesmo disse, são míseros cavaleiros de bronze!

- Sim, contudo, algo me diz que isso não será uma simples batalha entre cavaleiros, algo me diz que todo o santuário, toda terra e tudo que acreditamos será abalado amanhã.

- Não fale assim! - regougou Milo – Temos que confiar na Deusa, temos que confiar no mestre. Por Zeus! Não coloque ainda mais dúvidas em meu coração!

Camus se calou e puxou o escorpiano para um abraço forte, Milo deixou o rosto repousar em seu ombro, angustiado.

- Milo...

- Não se atreva a falar nada, Camus de Aquário, não fale nada essa noite, essa noite não...

O aquariano ergue-lhe o rosto e eles se beijaram com ardor e desespero, as línguas se buscando, tragando-se com louca vivacidade, até se machucarem mutuamente.

Separaram-se continuando no forte abraço, os corações batendo mais forte, desregulados.

Camus buscou o rosto de Milo segurando-o para que o escorpiano o olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu preciso dizer, não posso morrer com esse grito, com esse sentimento que me devora, sem dizer...

- Não, Camus, eu não quero ouvir nada agora... – implorou Milo, a voz suplicante – Nada que possa me fazer lutar, além da deusa, nada que me faça querer preservar minha vida além do meu dever de cavaleiro!

- E se tudo por que lutamos, e se tudo... For nada, Milo? O que faremos?

- Não me faça essas perguntas! – regougou o escorpiano nervoso – Somos guerreiros e ponto final, lutaremos até a morte pelo que acreditamos!

- Milo, há quanto tempo... estamos juntos? – perguntou. Seu rosto se tornando ainda mais sério, se possível.

- Juntos? – indagou o escorpião confuso – Nunca estivemos juntos, Aquário, você vem ao meu templo, toma meu corpo e vai embora e continuamos a vida assim, para os demais somos apenas bons amigos, é assim que você quer, esqueceu?

- E para você, o que somos? – Insistiu o aquariano, encarando-o, não dando chance de fuga. Notou que ele se controlava demais para manter a sobriedade.

- Que porra de pergunta é essa? - Irritou-se o grego – Não é hora para isso, Camus, sugiro que volte para seu templo e espere a batalha!

Aquário baixou a cabeça, vencido, sabia que o escorpiano estava certo, aquele não era o momento, mas sentia que aquilo era o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo, contudo, sua covardia nunca permitiu.

- Farei isso, mas você me ouvirá, Escorpião, por bem ou por mal.

Milo se calou, nunca foram de afagos. Camus não era assim, sempre deixou uma barreira de gelo entre eles, sempre esquivo, frio, arredio, nunca permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Agora era ele a querer falar de sentimentos? Ele? Não queria acreditar em presságios, fábulas ou agouros, mas estava com medo e sentia que era aquele sentimento que guiava o aquariano até ali.

Todavia, se começasse a acreditar em algo assim, estaria perdido, entraria em desespero. Não deveria crer nos presságios do francês, embora soubesse que para ele ir ao seu templo aquele noite, algo muito profundo o perturbava.

- Camus, eu confio em você, somos cavaleiros e é isso que importa... – disse numa tentativa de escapar dos olhos azuis que o encarava.

- Não, Milo, nós dois é o que importa... ao menos agora...

- Não existe nós dois, Camus, você nunca permitiu que existisse! – gritou o grego sentindo-se fraquejar e as lágrimas umedecerem seus olhos.

- Não importa o que dizemos e sim o que sentimos e eu... – Milo o calou com seus lábios, beijando-o voraz, enquanto as mãos tentavam livrá-lo da túnica, contudo, o francês o impediu.

O escorpiano jogou-o no chão do jardim violentamente sob o olhar surpreso de Aquário.

- Milo, Milo espera!

- Você não vai falar, não vai falar nada, agora... – falou e cobriu o corpo menor com o seu, voltando a beijá-lo com loucura, enquanto Camus tentava fugir de seus lábios.

- Milo, por favor... Ahh... deixe-me dizer...

- Não! – o grego parou ofegante, olhando-o com raiva – Não, não e não, desgraçado! Por que agora? Por que só agora?

Camus ficou sem voz, era o melhor. Milo não queria ouvi-lo e com total razão. Tinha razão em rejeitar, agora, as palavras que esperou a vida toda e nunca ouviu.

- Milo, me ame... – o escorpião o olhou pasmado, vendo a túnica branca escorregar para o chão desnudando o corpo pálido que refletia a luz das tochas.

- Camus...

- Eu quero senti-lo como nunca antes, como nunca permiti.

Milo se sentou a sua frente e tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, Camus fechou os olhos saboreando aquela sensação singela que os dedos fortes e calejados deixavam em sua pele. O escorpiano se livrou da túnica grega e puxou-o para seu colo. Aquário gemeu ao sentir a língua quente do grego, passeando por seu corpo, tão voraz quanto suas mãos ao sentir a textura dos músculos rígidos dele. Queria-o. Queria-o mais do que algum dia ousaria confessar e, por isso, o rejeitava. Sim, rejeitava-o porque o temia, e temia seu sorriso mais que suas mortais agulhas escarlates. Temia suas declarações de amor mais que seus furiosos golpes e temia, sobretudo, suas palavras doces e sensuais que tanto o destruíam quanto revigoravam, temia amá-lo mais, temia perdê-lo e temia sofrer.

Milo era como um vulcão, sua explosão extinguia toda sua razão, o guiava pelo animalesco beco da loucura, conduzia-o ao êxtase imensurável da satisfação e o jogava no abismo, e mesmo assim, ele era impulsionado todo o tempo ao seu encontro, porque a mesma força que o matava, revivia-o várias vezes com seu imenso calor.

- Ahh... – gritou ao senti-lo dentro de si, começando o bailar angustiante e maravilhoso. Seu corpo se atirando contra o corpo maior, bronzeado, tão diferente do seu pálido invólucro frio. Ele era tão quente em todas as suas ações e atitudes, tão sublime em sua entrega irresponsável e lasciva, tão intenso, uma chama que queimava e enternecia.

O louro segurava-lhe a cintura, vencido, entregue e extasiado. Sentia todas as reações do amante. Abraçou-o mais forte, apoiando o rosto no ombro dele e o mordendo levemente.

- Deixe-me senti-lo, Camus... – murmurou entre gemidos – Deixe-me senti-lo por inteiro, só dessa vez...

Amaram-se intensamente, agressivos, experimentando a essência não compartilhada até então. Possuíram-se selvagemente por toda aquela noite funesta e quando caíram exauridos e satisfeitos, Camus finalmente conseguiu libertar o grito que a muito sufocava.

- Eu te amo, Milo.

Silêncio. Milo fechou os olhos fortemente por alguns segundos como se uma dor profunda lhe dominasse, depois, olhou novamente as sombras que as chamas produziam. Pareciam fantasmas.

- Sempre amei só que nunca tive coragem de confessar... – continuou, ele entendia bem o silêncio do amante, ele o merecia.

- Camus, por favor, não falemos mais nada... – Milo escondeu uma lágrima que desceu por seu belo rosto – Volte para o seu templo, lute e sobreviva, se não pelo santuário... que seja por mim.

Mais silêncio – presságio – o aquariano se afastou um pouco, apenas para olhar o rosto do amante e seus belos e marejados olhos.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu precisava que soubesse. - baixou os olhos, vencido, vestiu a túnica e olhou novamente o belo homem que continuava deitado no chão.

- Boa noite, Escorpião e boa sorte na batalha. – Virou-se e começou a deixar o jardim.

- Camus... – Milo o deteve.

Ele parou, mas continuou de costas, não se moveu em sua direção.

- Boa sorte... – o guardião da oitava casa fechou os olhos fortemente, o coração descompassado.

O aquariano se virou fitando o rosto angustiado do grego.

- Eu quero que saiba... que... se algo de errado acontecer hoje... você será minha melhor lembrança, Milo.

Os olhos de Milo umedeceram e ele lutou ferozmente para que eles não se derramassem em vão.

- Igualmente, Cavaleiro... – respondeu num murmúrio e se virou, para que suas lágrimas não atrapalhassem a decisão do amigo, mas ao contrário do que ele imaginou - fábula ou agouro - Camus voltou a se aproximar dele, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e lhe deu um derradeiro beijo, em seguida, levantou-se e foi embora sem nada dizer.

O escorpiano viu o sol romper a aurora e horas depois a invasão teve inicio. Sentiu aquele cosmos – presságio? Maldição?

Soube naquele instante que todos os seus medos eram reais. Ali estava à verdadeira deusa, e eles lutavam por uma farsa. Um a um os sagrados cavaleiros de ouro foram sucumbindo à determinação dos "reles cavaleiros de bronze". Mu não lutou, Aldebaran desistiu, a casa de gêmeos estava vazia... Não, não estava, alguém lutou, Saga havia voltado?

Sentiu o cosmo de Câncer desaparecer, um sagrado cavaleiro, inerte, morto, acabado. Sua cabeça dava voltas e então ele chegou...

- Aquário? – Milo surpreendeu-se. Por que ele voltava a seu templo? Por que estaria ali?

Sua armadura dourada resplandecia, ele nunca esteve tão belo, tão perfeito, sobrenatural, aquela imagem ficou na sua mente incrustada e ele não compreendia porquê.

- Peço permissão para passar por sua casa, Escorpião. – a voz gelada ecoou pelas paredes do templo.

- Passar...? Mas, o que você vai fazer? – o escorpiano gaguejou aflito.

- Os esperarei na casa de Libra.

- Mas, por quê?

- É uma ofensa imperdoável! – disse Camus cheio de desprezo – Eles tiraram a vida de um Sagrado Cavaleiro de Ouro, eles profanaram o santuário e a Deusa, devem morrer.

- Não seja tolo, Shaka não deixará que eles prossigam, eles encontrarão o fim na casa de virgem! – explodiu Milo cuja frieza recebera o último golpe, estava derrotado.

- Mas, se acontecer um milagre e eles passarem... estarei esperando – Camus baixou as vistas e continuou o caminho sob o olhar estarrecido do escorpião.

- É por seu discípulo, não é? Ele está entre eles não está? – perguntou Milo quase num sussurro, baixando os olhos para o chão e tentado controlar as emoções.

"Diga que é por isso, Camus, diga que é apenas por isso..." Pedia mentalmente, perturbado demais para conseguir pensar racionalmente.

O francês parou e se manteve de costas por um tempo, quando se virou, mirou os olhos angustiados de Milo. Era evidente que neles brilhavam a dúvida e o medo.

- Sim... – respondeu voltando a andar – Não se preocupe, voltarei ao meu templo pela passagem lateral.

- Por quê? – mais um queixume que uma pergunta.

- Não quero perturbar seus pensamentos. – continuou andando, o aquariano.

Milo ficou olhando-o se afastar mais uma vez, seus pensamentos perdidos no passado quando eram apenas crianças correndo entre as ruínas do santuário e com um sonho em comum, quando ainda não existiam guerras e a possibilidade iminente de morte...

- Cavaleiro! – ele gritou, pois o outro já estava distante.

Camus se virou o coração aos pulos, os sentimentos desabando, o amor eternamente negado se derramando como o vaso que representava sua constelação. Dois pares de íris azuis se fitaram.

- Foi uma honra conhecê-lo... – Milo tentou recuperar a frieza da voz, mas, debalde, seu rosto tremeu e seus olhos quase se derramaram, num esforço extremo conteve as lágrimas.

- Foi uma honra amá-lo, cavaleiro. – respondeu o aquariano antes de se virar e partir.

A armadura de Escorpião tilintou contra o chão de pedra quando ele caiu de joelhos e chorou. Era apenas um presságio, um presságio de que haveria coisas que nunca mais seriam as mesmas, um presságio que tudo acabara, um agouro de morte e as lembranças do passado.

As vozes perdidas como vento naquelas ruínas e as lágrimas que as lembranças lhe levavam como um canto de morte...

_-"Camus, quando a gente crescer, seremos forte como Saga e Aioros?"-_

_-"Acho que se treinamos bem, sim."_

_-"E poderemos ficar juntos, igual a eles?"_

_-"Já estamos juntos, seu bobo!"_

_-"Não, Camus, você que é bobo! Eu quero dizer, como namorados."_

_-"Ah, Milo, cavaleiros não podem ser namorados, nossa missão, proteger a Deusa, não podemos pensar assim, seremos SAGRADOS CAVALEIROS..."_

_-"Mas, eles são namorados..."_

_-"Você não tem certeza..."_

_-"Não tem problema, Camus, eu te amo mesmo assim. Mesmo assim, vou te amar pra sempre"._

"_Era divertido o tempo onde acreditávamos nas mesmas coisas. Era divertido pensar que todos viveríamos juntos e morreríamos juntos e que nenhum de nós, anteciparia essa grande solidão..." *_

Fim

Notas finais: _Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews._

_Dei uma revisada no texto e incluir essa frase no final que pertence ao livro "The Great Gatsby" do escritor norte americano F. Scott Fitzgerald._

_Existe um filme chamado lágrimas do sol, mas eu não pensei nele ao escrever a fic, na verdade, nunca assistir._

_Sion Neblina_


End file.
